Christmas with Brooklyn
by The Muse of Insanity
Summary: Twas the day after Christmas, and all through the house, Mystel was screaming, because he was still upside-down. And it was all Brooklyn's fault.


_And a special Christmas story. BEGA style!_

* * *

><p>Garland sat down, and sighed. Christmas was a thing of the past, and everyone was too tired to cause trouble. Brooklyn was still attempting to establish how Santa Claus managed to get the presents which Brooklyn had hidden, Ming-Ming was sleeping off the after-effects of a party, Crusher was tiding up, and Garland was relaxing with a glass of wine and a new book. Something nagged at his mind, as though he had forgotten something. Before he could remember, the answer presented itself.<p>

"**I LOVE MY NEW BOOTS!"**

Mystel shot past, upside down, running on the ceiling. Garland shuddered, as Ming-Ming awoke with a banshee scream, and Brooklyn attempted to gain silence by throwing stuff at Mystel by Zeus' telekinesis. Garland was not at all sympathetic with the red head, since the situation was entirely his fault.

Christmas Eve

Brooklyn frantically looked through his room. He had no presents for anyone, and he had no time or money to buy anything. He threw things at random onto the bed, and surveyed his finds. A pair of walking boots, a hand held mirror, a weight disk, and one of Garland's spare launchers. He was screwed. Sinking down onto the bed, he lowered his head, and gave up. Then he saw Zeus...

Christmas Day

Brooklyn stumbled down the stairs, as Mystel tugged his arm to make him go faster.

"I wanna open the presents, come on!"

The moment Brooklyn walked into the lounge, Mystel sprinted back upstairs and began to pull Crusher down to join them. After ten minutes, all of the BEGA bladers were present voluntarily or not. Mystel grabbed the pile of his presents and ripped them open in a whirlwind Dragoon would have been proud of. Ming-Ming went at a more leisurely pace, while Brooklyn tried to guess each present before he opened it, and Garland and Crusher were more keen to open one present, then talk about it for five minutes before opening another.

It was Ming-Ming who found Brooklyn's gift to her first. She took out a small hand mirror, and looked at it critically.

"What does it do?"

Brooklyn reached into his pocket and touched Zeus' blade, and then responded.

"If you look at it in the morning, you'll see the most important person you'll meet that day in it." He did not say how much Zeus had complained when Brooklyn had asked for a temporal distortion effect, based on Ming-Ming's opinions. Zeus might have been better behaved since Tyson beat him, but he still did not like Ming-Ming's singing. Ming-Ming was delighted by the gift, and promptly ran upstairs to test it away from prying eyes.

Garland, intrigued, reached for the present Brooklyn had given him. One of Garland's launchers was revealed, but with a slight purple glow around it. Brooklyn explained before any questions could be asked.

"It can act as a videophone if you launch it without a blade. Just say the name of whoever you want to speak to." Garland nodded, and promptly called Robert, and began a discussion about a party they had met at. Brooklyn shunted Zeus deeper into his pocket, as the bitbeast complained about using his power for the master of a long haired, aristocratic moron. Zeus didn't like Apollo either.

Crusher then pulled the wrapping off of a weight disk, and looked at it in confusion. It was much too light for him to use, and didn't even have a partner.

"You know how you complained how you always take ages setting up weights in the gym? Well, that can be adjusted to any weight you tell it to be. And I mean any weight, so be careful." Brooklyn sighed, as Zeus crowed that no other Bit beast could create a gravity attack that was adjustable. Only Draciel could use gravity, and he was a turtle! Mystel, realising he was the only one without a special gift, reached for the pair of boots, knocking over the pile of unwrapped presents that lay on the floor next to him.

"What do these do? It'd better be something cool."

"Put them on."

Garland looked up from a discussion about Renaissance literature with Oliver, to see Mystel float into the air, flip upside down, and attach himself to the ceiling. Mystel realised what had just happened, and sprinted across the room moving into the first stage of hyperness, before finding himself tripping over the top of a door. Brooklyn provided a running commentary, pointing out other things that the boots could do.

"They don't just reverse gravity, you can control your personal gravity with them. Your jumps will be pretty freaky, so be careful outside." Only Garland noticed that Zeus was shining with a purple light, as if it was anticipating the havoc that would now be wrought by an upside-down Mystel.

Boxing Day.

Garland walked upstairs, passing Ming-Ming, who was going in the opposite direction. She glowered down the stairs, and Garland heard something that sounded like

"Flying boots or not, if he doesn't shut up, I'll shove them up his..." Garland was pleased he didn't catch the end of that particular threat. A loud yelp, followed by a scream of terror echoed throughout the house.

The next day, Mystel decided to spend New Year with the White Tigers.

* * *

><p><em>I hope everyone had a good Christmas. I will be taking a break in the first two weeks of January, cause I have EXAMS. Be back asap. Please review!<em>


End file.
